The present disclosure generally relates to configuring customer edge devices in a network.
Customer edge devices, such as bridges, may be used in a network for transferring network traffic between a customer site and a service provider. The customer edge device may be connected to a provider edge device, such as a bridge. Typically, a customer edge device is configured when connected to a network. During configuration, a customer edge device may use data provided through the network. A customer edge device may request configuration, resulting in receipt of configuration data.